Many electronic devices such as cell phone, PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), notebook computer, tablet computer and media player adopt a touch sensitive display (also referred to as touch-control screen or touch screen) to display images and texts, and provide a user interface for interaction between users and the devices. Meanwhile, most of the electronic devices provide a function of screen brightness adjustment, so that the user may adjust the screen brightness of the display.
The inventor has found in implementing the invention that, the screen brightness adjustment option in a conventional electronic device is generally set in a secondary menu, or in a pull-down menu at the top of the touch screen, or in a control on the desktop. When the user wants to adjust the screen brightness while operating a current application, the user has to quit the application, and open a system setting menu or return to the desktop to perform the brightness adjustment. In the screen brightness adjustment method of conventional technology, the process of man-machine interaction is complex, which causes low response speed and low efficiency. In addition, it requires to login again after the quit for many applications, which badly affects user experience.